darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Generic NPCs
Being a list of friends and foes for your acolytes to interact with. Note: if any given group of NPCs contains more than four or five members, that group would be best archived on its own page, rather than here. Feel free to include a link to that page. =The Imperium of Mankind= The Adeptus Ministorum "No army is big enough to conquer the galaxy. But faith alone can overturn the universe." -- Ecclesiarch Deacis IX Arco-Flagellant Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Dodge (Ag). Talents: Ambidextrous, Berzerk Charge, Chem Geld, Fearless, Frenzy, Furious Assault, Melee Weapon Training (Shock). Traits: Fear 1, Pacifier Helm*. * Pacifier Helm: An Arco-Flagellant's Pacifier Helm has two settings: dormant and active. While dormant, the Arco-Flagellant cannot use the Berzerk Charge, Frenzy, or Furious Assault Talents and can only act in response to verbal (or telepathic) commands from its handler. Once activated, the Arco-Flagellant immediately becomes Frenzied and gains full access to all its Talents. In addition, any implants (other than the Arco-Flagellant's weapons) can only be activated when the Arco-Flagellant becomes active. It takes a Half Action to switch the Pacifier Helm from dormant to active or vice versa; usually this is accomplished by uttering a trigger word or phrase, though some Pacifier Helms are modified to receive telepathic or physical triggers. Weapons: Implanted electro-flail (cannot be disarmed). Gear: Injector rig* containing 10 doses each of any four combat drugs. * The rules for injector rigs can be found in the Inquisitor's Handbook, Chapter IV; for those without access to that book, treat the Arco-Flagellant as having injectors containing 10 doses each of any four combat drugs, each of which may be activated as a Half Action in the same manner as the Arco-Flagellant's Pacifier Helm. Threat Rating: Hereticus Majoris. The Imperial Guard "What do I ask of my officers? Merely that they do their duty with fire in their bellies and a prayer on their lips." -- Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed Regiments in the Calixis Sector: PDF Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 10 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Flak helmet (Head 2), flak jacket (Arms 3, Body 3, Legs 3). Weapons: Lasgun (any) or lascarbine or laspistol, knife or sword or axe or hammer or mace. Gear: Uniform, 2 lasgun charge packs or 2 lascarbine charge packs or 2 laspistol charge packs, micro-bead, respirator. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 10 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Guard flak armor (Head 4, Arms 4, Body 4, Legs 4). Weapons: Lasgun (any) or lascarbine or laspistol, knife or sword or axe or hammer or mace. Gear: Uniform, 2 lasgun charge packs or 2 lascarbine charge packs or 2 laspistol charge packs, micro-bead, respirator, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, various mission- and battlefield-specific equipment. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Light Infantry Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 10 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Concealment (Ag), Silent Move (Ag), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Flak vest (Body 3). Weapons: Lascarbine or laspistol, knife or sword or axe or hammer or mace. Gear: Uniform, 2 lascarbine charge packs or 2 laspistol charge packs, micro-bead, respirator, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, various mission- and battlefield-specific equipment. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Storm Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Concealment (Ag), Silent Move (Ag), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Storm Trooper carapace (Head 6, Arms 6, Body 6, Legs 6). Weapons: Hellgun*, knife, 3 frag grenades, 3 krak grenades. * Stats for the hellgun may be found in the Inquisitor's Handbook, Chapter VI; for those without access to that book, treat the Storm Trooper as carrying a lasgun with an overcharge pack. Gear: Uniform, 2 hellgun charge packs or backpack power source, micro-bead, respirator, Good-quality photo-visor, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, various mission- and battlefield-specific equipment. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. The Adeptus Astartes "Give me a hundred Space Marines. Or, failing that, give me a thousand other troops." -- Attributed to Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists Chapters in the Calixis Sector: Neophyte/Scout Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 12 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Concealment (Ag), Common Lore (Adeptus Astartes) (Int), Secret Tongue (Military) (Int), Silent Move (Ag), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapon Training (Bolt, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Bolt), True Grit, Unshakeable Faith. Traits: Size (Hulking*), Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Corrosive Bile (as the Mutation). * A Space Marine who wears Power Armor still counts as being Hulking, not Enormous. Armor: Storm Trooper Carapace (Head 6, Arms 6, Body 6, Legs 6). Weapons: Astartes Boltgun (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 30; Reload Full) or Astartes Bolt Pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 10; Reload Full) or Astartes Shotgun (30m; S/3/-; 1d10+4 I; Pen 0; Clip 18; Reload Full; Scatter, Reliable), Astartes Combat Knife (3m; 1d5+6 R; Pen 2) or Astartes Combat Sword (1d10+6 R; Pen 2; Balanced) Gear: Chrono, micro-bead, Good-quality photo-visor, 2 boltgun clips or 2 bolt pistol clips or 36 shotgun shells. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Initiate/Battle Brother Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Adeptus Astartes) (Int), Common Lore (Tech) (Int), Secret Tongue (Military) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Autosanguine, Basic Weapon Training (Bolt), Die Hard, Iron Jaw, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive, Chain), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Bolt), True Grit, Unshakeable Faith. Traits: Size (Hulking*), Sturdy, Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Corrosive Bile (as the Mutation). * A Space Marine who wears Power Armor still counts as being Hulking, not Enormous. Armor: Astartes Power Armor (Head 9, Arms 9, Body 9, Legs 9). Weapons: Astartes Boltgun (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 30; Reload Full) or Astartes Bolt Pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 10; Reload Full), Astartes Combat Knife (3m; 1d5+10 R; Pen 2) or Astartes Chainsword (1d10+12 R; Pen 4; Balanced, Tearing) Gear: Chrono, Good-quality photo-visor, void suit, micro-bead, 2 boltgun clips or 2 bolt pistol clips. Threat Rating: Hereticus Majoris. =The Forces of Chaos= The Traitor Legions "Cast down the idols! Destroy the temples! Slay the priests! Show these fools that they worship nothing more than a rotting corpse!" -- Dark Apostle Harzhan of the Word Bearers Chaos Space Marine Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 15 Corruption Points: 10 Insanity Points: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Legio Astartes) (Int), Common Lore (Tech) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Heresy) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Warp) (Int), Intimidate (S), Secret Tongue (Military) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Autosanguine, Basic Weapon Training (Bolt), Dark Soul, Die Hard, Insanely Faithful, Iron Jaw, Jaded, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive, Chain), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Bolt), True Grit. Traits: Size (Hulking*), Sturdy, Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Corrosive Bile (as the Mutation), Time-Tossed*. * A Space Marine who wears Power Armor still counts as being Hulking, not Enormous. * Time-Tossed: This character exists outside the standard flow of time; he remembers the events of thousands of years ago as though they happened yesterday, because for him, they may have actually happened yesterday. He treats Scholastic Lore (Archaic) (Int) as a Basic Skill. Armor: Astartes Power Armor (Head 9, Arms 9, Body 9, Legs 9). Weapons: Astartes Boltgun (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 30; Reload Full) or Astartes Bolt Pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 10; Reload Full), Pre-Heresy Combat Knife (3m; 1d5+10 R; Primitive) or Pre-Heresy Combat Sword (1d10+10 R; Balanced, Primitive) or Pre-Heresy Chainsword (1d10+12 R; Pen 2; Balanced, Tearing) or Pre-Heresy Chain Axe (1d10+14 R; Pen 2; Tearing) Gear: Chrono, Good-quality photo-visor, void suit, micro-bead, 2 boltgun clips or 2 bolt pistol clips. Threat Rating: Hereticus Majoris. Khorne Berzerker Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 15 Corruption Points: 10 Insanity Points: 20 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Legio Astartes) (Int), Common Lore (Tech) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Heresy) (Int), Forbidden Lore (Warp) (Int), Intimidate (S), Secret Tongue (Military) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Autosanguine, Basic Weapon Training (Bolt), Berzerk Charge, Crushing Blow, Dark Soul, Die Hard, Fearless, Frenzy, Furious Assault, Insanely Faithful, Iron Jaw, Jaded, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive, Chain), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Bolt), Resistance (Psychic Powers), Strong Mind, True Grit, Two-Weapon Wielder (Ballistic), Two-Weapon Wielder (Melee). Traits: Size (Hulking*), Sturdy, Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Perception (x2), Corrosive Bile (as the Mutation), Time-Tossed*. * A Space Marine who wears Power Armor still counts as being Hulking, not Enormous. * Time-Tossed: This character exists outside the standard flow of time; he remembers the events of thousands of years ago as though they happened yesterday, because for him, they may have actually happened yesterday. He treats Scholastic Lore (Archaic) (Int) as a Basic Skill. Armor: Astartes Power Armor (Head 9, Arms 9, Body 9, Legs 9). Weapons: Astartes Bolt Pistol (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 10; Reload Full), Pre-Heresy Chain Axe (1d10+16 R; Pen 2; Tearing). Gear: Chrono, Good-quality photo-visor, void suit, micro-bead, 2 bolt pistol clips. Threat Rating: Hereticus Majoris. Chaos Raptor Chaos Havoc Plague Marine Thousand Son Noise Marine Generic Feral Worlders Tribesman Archer Assassin Berserker Shaman Generic Feudal Worlders State Troop Handgunner Militia Halbardier Archer Knight Warrior Priest Technomancer Generic Developing Worlders Soldier Rocket Infantry Flamethrower Infantry Sniper Medic Machine Gunner Submachine Gunner Lost and the Dammend Traitor Cultist Rogue Psyker Mutants and Abominations Generic Mutant Generic Big Mutant Gibbering Horde SM Grunt SM Brute SM Master SM Behemoth Centaur =Eldar= The stars themselves once lived and died at our command, yet you still dare to oppose our will? The Path of the Warrior Eldar Dire Avenger Created by Raven Movement: 9/18/27/60 Skills: Acrobatics +20, Awarness +20, Dodge +20, Speak language (Eldar) Talents: Basic weapon training (Avenger shurikan catapult), Melee weapon training (Avenger diresword), Pistol weapon training (Shrikan pistol), Hard target, Counter attack, Quick draw, Rapid reload, Sprint, Unnatural speed, Lightning reflexes, Rapid reaction, Bladestorm*, Defend* Bladestorm*: The Dire Avengers are adept at emptying their weapons in a devestating hurricane of bladed discs. By spending a reaction, aswell as using a full acton to fire the avenger catapult on full automatic, every degree of success indicates you have hit twice rather than the standard once, as is the case with other rapid fire weapons. But due to the time it takes to reload your weapons you may only take one half action on your next turn. Defend*: The exarch leads his squad in a complex pattern of parries and dodges designed to avoid enemy blows. Whenever an opponent uses the all out attack option, or initiates combat with a charge roll opposed WS tests. For every degree of success your opponent takes a cumulative -10 to their WS. This skill can be used as a reaction, but due to the concentration required for such defense you may only break from combat using a full action. Armour: Avenger carapace (Head 4, Body/Arms/Legs 6, or Head 6 Body/Arms/Legs 8 vs weapons with the blast quality, 10kg, no cost due to its extreme rarity outside of Eldar society, Very rare) This fully enclosed suit of armour, has a built in rebreather, allows the user to have perfect vision in complete darkness, and can sustain the user in a vacuum for 1d10 hours. Weapons: Dire Avenger shurikan catapult (Basic, 100m, -/10/20, 1d10R +2, Penetration 6, Clip 100, Reload Full, Tearing, Special, 4kg, 3000, Very rare)Whenever a Dire Avenger uses a full round action to aim before the bladestorm action on his subsequent turn, he may bladestorm only using a full action to fire fully automatic rather than spending a reaction aswell. A shurikan catapult may be fired on semi automatic as a half action. Shurikan pistol (Pistol, 25m, -/5/10, 1d10R, Penetration 4, Clip 40, Reload full, Tearing, 2kg, 250, Common) A shurikan pistol may be fired on semi automatic as a half action. Powerblade (Melee, 1d10+4, Penetration 6, Eldar power field, 0.5kg, 2000, Very Rare) Due to the complex and advanced nature of the Eldar technology the power field on their melee weapons are more potent than the imperial counterparts. Increase the chance of destroying a none powered weapon to 85%, and also add a 15% chance to disrupt a none eldar power field for 1d5 rounds. Or Diresword (Melee, 1d10+6, Penetration 8, Balanced, Eldar power field, Diresword) Due to the complex and advanced nature of the Eldar technology the power field on their melee weapons are more potent than the imperial counterparts. Increase the chance of destroying a none powered weapon to 85%, and also add a 15% chance to disrupt a none eldar power field for 1d5 rounds. The Diresword always strikes the weakest armour point on an opponent. In the case of equal armour covering all locations then the diresword will strike the head for determining critical effects. Shurikan pistol (Pistol, 25m, -/5/10, 1d10R, Penetration 4, Clip 40, Reload full, Tearing, 2kg, 250, Common) A shurikan pistol may be fired on semi automatic as a half action. And Shimmershield: (All, 2kg, 3000 thrones, Very rare) when in melee combat one of the most unnerving things to have is your furious barrage of blows simply deflect off some unknown alien technology. Whenever a hit is landed on the user of a shimmershield reduce the total damage dealt by 2d10 (this only affects hits made in melee combat). If the weapon hitting the shimmershield has the powerfield special rule then reduce the damage by 1d10 instead. If a natural 1 is rolled on this then both the shimmershield and the power field have temporarily overloaded, deal damage as normal but the shimmershield has been deativated for 1d10 rounds and the powerfield is deactivated for 1d5 rounds. Gear: 2x Avenger catapult clips, 2x Shurikan pistol clips, Microbead Or 2x Shurikan pistol clips, Microbead Threat rating: Xenos Majoris =Orks= Orks =Tyranids= Tyranids =Zeons= Zeon NPCs Zeon Robots Zaku Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: